KotoriChan
by Oktarin
Summary: Years after the battle the aliens return, over time lonely Mint begins to feel sorry for Kish who is constantly being hurt by Ichigo. When she finds him in her garden will he realize there's a different Mew for him? Kish X Mint sucky summary
1. The Garden

**Hello everyone! I started this simply as a challenge for myself, I want to be better at writing crack pairings and simply to get Mint's character right for my other fanfic, and I of course have a liking for Mint X Kish. So I would appreciate any suggestions for making this better. I think I didn't make her character **_**too **_**OOC but if I did I would appreciate it if you tell me. If you like it comment and I'll post the rest!**

Chapter 1: The Garden

Mint sighed leaning back against the pile of the finest pillows she had stacked behind her. She allowed a small smile to rest on her face and her eyes to slip closed as she sipped from her porcelien teacup. It had been yet another horribly long day at that wretched café that she had been forced to "work" at since she was a crime-fighting-thirteen-year-old. Now she's a beautiful young lady, not too tall but not too short, thick black hair, perfect skin that could rival her porclien, her sixteenth birthday is nearing quickly, she will be performing in front of some of the greatest men and women of Tokyo, no, the WORLD in only a week, and she couldn't be more pleased.

It has almost been three years since her and her teammates defeated the stubborn aliens, a little over two years since they defeated the annoying Saint Rose Crusaders, and one year since those stubborn aliens returned. They hadn't came for another fight, they hadn't came for more Mew Aqua, no, they simply came because they MISSED them. Yes, their terrifying ex-opponents MISSED them.

More specifically Kish missed Ichigo and Tart missed Pudding and they needed someone to drive the ship. That's where Pai came in. But she had suspected from the beginning he had something with Lettuce and it, of course, turned out he did. Lettuce had happily accepted him, Pudding had practically attacked Tart, but Ichigo… Ichigo didn't want anything to do with Kish.

She brushed a stray hair from her face regretting taking her hair down but she was far too comfortable to bother with it. She didn't like to think about these things. It felt wrong to feel BAD for Kish. But she couldn't help it.

He showed Ichigo so much LOVE… If someone showed her love like that she would happily take them in… Alien or Human. She was lonely still, more lonely than before. Her house seemed twice as empty, her friendships with her co-workers twice as strained, her communications with her brother twice as scarce. And seeing Ichigo… with all that attention, all that love, all that power, it made her jealous. How could someone so foolish, so childish, so… common, be so special…? Didn't she deserve some of that? Didn't she deserve to be noticed, to be in the spotlight even when she wasn't on the stage?

All these things add up, she's grown to despise her leader even more than before. She had considered going to Kish whenever he left the café on the verge of tears, which seemed to always happen too often, but lately he hadn't been coming back to the café. Maybe he finally realized it was pointless running after Ichigo like a lost puppy… Who could blame him? She sighed again climbing out of bed and pulling on a light wrap over her pajamas that consisted of a thin dress and a pair of shorts beneath.

She needed to clear her head, she always took a small walk in her magnificent gardens when she needed to clear her head. She walked gracefully down the stairs of the quiet home, tea in hand, and slipped out into the large garden that was full of the smell of roses and other beautiful blooms. She once again allowed herself to smile, enjoying the smell that the cool breeze carried and the slight warmth that the setting sun still provided.

"Daaanggg, Minty… This certainly is something…"

Mint whipped around, dark eyes wide, to find Kish standing only inches away admiring the garden with his bright golden eyes. "Kisshu!" She cried out in alarm. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Heh, no need to be so loud Minty-Chan…" He teased smirking. "I just was bored and decided to stop by. That ok with you Minty?" He asked and Mint easily caught the desperation in his eyes.

She sighed knowing something was wrong. "Kish, do you need someone to talk to?"

His golden eyes lit up with surprise. "Huh?"

"Did Ichigo pull some of her crap again?" Mint demanded, not even trying to contain her anger. When Kish just continued to stare at her stunned she decided to continue. "Nobody thinks its right," she told him although she didn't know that for a fact. "What she does to you. You deserve better you know."

Before she knew what was happening she found herself locked in a tight hug, her teacup skidded across the ground. She looked up at Kish confused but he had his face pressed against her head so she couldn't see his face. He didn't want her to see him cry. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his ever-exposed waist and tried not to blush when her hands came to rest on his smooth skin. He was warm and smelt of the earth, of fresh rain, it was nice in a way.

"Thank you…" Kish said hoping she didn't notice the crack in his voice. But she had.

She was embarrassed by how he was acting but she wasn't surprised. This was Kish. Always too emotional, always too close. But for some reason she didn't mind this time. She didn't even mind him calling her "Minty". "Just try and forget her Kish…" Mint murmured pulling back a little so she could finally look him in the eyes.

Kish smirked, tears forgotten. "I think your helping with that…" He teased leaning in to nip the girl's ear.

She gasped in surprise, tearing herself from the safety of his strong arms. Her face was now a thick red and she had a manicured hand clamped over her mouth in utter disbelief. "Kish! You… you… brute! What in- stop laughing!" She cried glaring at the boy who was now doubled over laughing at the younger girl's reaction. "It's not funny you pervert!"

"Aw, but Kotori-Chan!" Kish chuckled, grinning at the red-faced girl, pleased with the results of his teasing, and to think he hadn't even started! She was in for a long night… "You're just too cute! Cute enough to pull my thoughts from Koneko-Chan, and that is a true feat." He said tapping her nose.

Mint smacked his hand away with a huff. "I'm not a toy Kisshu! I'm a human being and I will be respected as such! I'm not like your little 'Koneko-Chan', I wont just let you do as you please but I certainly wont go around clawing at you. So if you want my company you better stay in line." She snapped, glaring up at the boy with her hands on her hips.

Kish blinked down at the girl with surprised golden eyes. "And I thought Koneko-Chan was feisty…" He mumbled to himself but Mint heard of course and it earned him a well deserved smack upside the head. "Ow! Kotori-Chan!"

"No, my name is Mint, you will not give me a pet name!" She snapped.

"Ok Minty…"

She growled but let the slight alteration slide. "Now, Kish, will you be staying here for a while or are you going to run off and do whatever it is you aliens do?"

He blinked at her surprised. "Koneko-Chan never asks me like this…"

"Will you stop comparing me to that wretch!" Mint cried angrily. She hates Ichigo, as stated before, and if Kish planned on continuing his little comparisons she was going to smack him again.

Kish frowned slightly, puzzled by the heated outburst. "Sorry Minty… you… you really don't like Koneko-Chan, do you?"

Mint crossed her arms over her chest and looked the boy over. "No… I don't."

Kish blinked, slightly puzzled by this. He knew Mint liked to give Ichigo a hard time but he figured it was just a game to her, that she liked to get Ichigo riled up, he certainly did. Never once had he questioned the Mews' loyalty to their leader, they loved her, all of them, shy Lettuce, hyper Pudding, cold Zakuro, snobby Mint, and even sweet Berry. They had never questioned her, at least not in front of him, they always respected her, well, when she wasn't being ditzy. Could that really all be an act?

"Why not?" He asked finally. He saw nothing wrong with his Kitten, well… he used to not… he seemed to have had a bit of a realization over the time he had spent locked in his room over the past week or so.

Mint rolled her eyes. "Like you care to hear…" She grumbled, going over to pick up her chipped teacup from the path.

Kish's frown only grew. "I just thought you all think of her as perfect…"

"And you don't?" Mint scoffed, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"No, actually I don't. If anyone should know about her flaws it would be me." He snapped. "So stop mocking me. It's not like you would understand love." Kish heard a loud crack and after a moment he realized just what had happened. Adding up the sound, the sudden smell hitting his nose, and how rigid the girl had grown, he knew he had crossed a line not meant to be crossed. "Mint…?"

She spun on him in a flash and let out a strangled cry, chucking the broken, blood stained, tea cup in his direction but he easily avoided it. "Leave!" She screeched like a hurt bird, tears welling up in her eyes. She was starting to understand Ichigo a little better now, this boy knows just how to push your buttons without even realizing it.

"Mint…?" He breathed, trying to understand why she was so angry. "I-I didn't mean it, I-"

"Leave!" She cried stumbling forward to shove at his chest. "Leave!" Her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt as her knees began to give out on her. Kish realized what was happening and quickly steadied her by gripping her elbows. "Leave…" She said weakly hitting at his chest, but she was starting to not mean it. When was the last time she had had a shoulder to cry on? And Kisshu's shoulder did seem inviting…

Kish was slowly starting to realize what was going on… to some extent. "Minty…" He murmured, taking the girl into his arms, supporting most of her weight and allowing her to bury her face in his shirt so it soaked up her tears. "Don't cry… I didn't mean it…" He murmured, stroking her head tenderly and hoping it would cause her some comfort. He often longed for someone to hold him like this while he cried… so he could only hope it would be enough to please the girl too.

"She-she has… everything…" Mint sobbed clinging to him like a lifeline. "She has… Masaya, Ryou, you, she's the leader, Onee-Sama even listens to her, everyone loves her… she… she's perfect!" She sobbed. "And… I don't have anyone… They all hate me…"

Kish bit his lip, brow furrowed. "H-hey, we could always hang out, nobody wants me either… I'm sure you know…"

Mint sniffed, looking up at him with watery, red, eyes. "Would you like some tea?"

Kish gave her a lopsided grin. "Your funny Kotori-Chan, real funny. I will have some of this 'tea' you speak of."

"Shut up you ruffian." She huffed, releasing his now blood and tear stained shirt and turning to head back into the house. Kish was quick to follow. "Now there are some rules though, as long as your in my house you cant just be teleporting wherever you please, you have to act like you have some manners, and you have to know that I am the queen of this house."

Kish grinned to himself but didn't let himself forget that the girl's hand was bleeding. "Kotori-Chan, let me see your hand."

"It's fine," she snapped, wiping roughly at her eyes with the back of her hand, and continued down the long hall in the direction of the kitchen.

Kish sighed, grabbing her shoulder so she was forced to stop. "Minty, let me help you." He said gently, turning her so he could get a better look at her hand. The cut wasn't deep and it wasn't too bad at all but Kish still took her hand in his, closing his eyes for a moment to focus his powers. When he pulled his hands away her own was as good as new. "See? All better." He said smiling brightly at her.

She blinked at her hand before looking up at Kish. "How did you do that?"

He grinned at her, tapping her on the nose. "It's a secret Little Bird. Now, lets go get this tea stuff." He took her hand in his, pulling her down the hall.


	2. The Music Room

**tgwWhale,**

**well… I can honestly say your one of the only people who hasn't been "OMG! THIS STORY IS JUST SOOO CUTE!" but has actually looked… deeper into my stories I guess? But I do enjoy knowing I can make fangirls go squee… Anyway, I am a teenage girl and my mother nags me about how I should be working on my actual book and not some fanfiction constantly, you get the idea… so as long as my mother gets her way (she usually does) I will have a book published before I turn 16 or something… (She thinks that I wont be noticed once I'm "old" because some author said so… long story) Enough of my ranting…**

**As for the characters… I have always thought of Mint as snotty, narrow-minded, fueled by jealousy, and a perfectionist who craves attention. But I think that she has her good points too, like any other person. And as for Kish… I love him but I think he's horrible with girls, although that is one of the reasons I love him I doubt he could get any girl, besides Mint and his fangirls, by the tactics he likes to use. In a way I think he's kind of like Mint, greedy, they both love attention I mean. And that's why I put the thing about love. I don't think Mint fully understands love, she's never had a significant other and her family doesn't seem to give her much attention so, in my mind, that is why she craves attention and why she thinks receiving some attention would be "love". And this is based three years after the war and everything so I would think that as soon as Kish showed up he would be doing anything he could to woo Ichigo.**

**The thing about Kish is that he seems to be obsessive, at least when it comes to getting what he wants, whether that be Ichigo or Earth. And, as said before, I believe he craves attention whether it be good or bad, like your typical teenage boy. And from what I believe about their past I don't think the aliens really received, idk, normal amounts of love? I mean they weren't raised in a stable household with a proper role model, they were raised on a planet that was falling apart you know, so I would think a normal life, not that aliens would have human-like lives but you get the idea, would be hard. And if your typical alien male is like Pai, cold, calculating, not really caring about emotions, then it just reinforces that there wouldn't be a whole lot of emotional support I guess…? **

**Anyway, Mint and Kish aren't perfect but I definitely don't think Ichigo is either. That's the one thing that really irritates me about animes along with what you mentioned about everyone being all buddy-buddy, there's always characters like Ichigo, someone everyone thinks of as perfect and has amazing powers unmatched by any other (I don't hate Ichigo or anything but she really irritates me), and then Masaya who's just too perfect… he creeps me out… It wasn't so bad in the manga though, it was longer and the characters were more… idk, believable? But still girly and manga-ish of course.**

**So here's the next chapter, this is an actual ff btw, there's not going to be any action, at least I don't think there will. It will mostly be drama dealing with the girls, mostly Mint, and their relationships, mostly Mint and Kish… So there you have it. Please comment!**

Chapter 2: The Music Room

"Kisshu!" Mint huffed. "You don't even know where my kitchen is!"

"So? It's still fun to look through your house." He replied peeking into her music room to scan it over with curious eyes. "Oi! Whats that?" He demanded striding into the room so he could circle the grand piano sitting inside.

"It's a piano…" Mint sighed, not amused by his ignorance.

"What does it do?" He asked looking up at her with curious golden eyes.

"You play music with it."

"Can you teach me?"

Mint stared at him for a moment. Kish wants to actually LEARN something? He would probably grow bored in less than thirty seconds anyway… "I suppose. I'm not very good at it myself…" She said truthfully, moving to sit at the piano. She bit her lip, studying the music sheets before her nervously.

"I'm sure your fine." Kish replied studying her every move.

"Beethoven or Mozart..." Mint murmured to herself trying to remember which was easier.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"You sure you can play this thing Minty?" Kish asked taking a seat beside her on the large wooden bench.

"Of course I can," she snapped haughtily. "It's only been a while."

"Then play something easy." Kish replied.

Mint frowned down at the perfect white keys of the piano. "Ok…" She said hesitantly placing her hands on the correct chords. She chewed her bottom lip as she cautiously began the _amazing_ song of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". After an embarrassing moment Kish let out a beautiful laugh. "W-what?"

"It's that star song!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"No, it's cute Minty. I want you to teach me." He replied smiling brightly at her.

She blushed slightly, feeling confused about the butterflies in her stomach. "O-ok, here." She took his large, pale, hands and positioned them over the keys before setting her hands on top. It was hard to stifle the blush that was building on her face and she only prayed he didn't notice. "I'll just guide your hands."

"There's a better position for this…" Kish breathed, leaning in so he could bite at her ear.

Mint squeaked, face flushing. "K-Kisshu!"

"Relax…" Before she could object he had tore his hands from beneath her own so he could place them on the girls waist. He picked up the girl, expecting her to be heavier than she was, and easily sat her in his lap, well, more between his legs before setting his hands back on the keys. "See? Easier." He said firmly.

Mint gulped, thankful that Kish could not see her red face. She quickly placed her hands back over his own, hoping that beginning would keep her from needing to use her voice. She guided his hands, starting out slow, and before she knew it the blush was gone from her cheeks and she found herself laughing when Kish messed up and cursed at himself. And only a while later her hands were folded in her lap as Kish's hands danced in a perfect pattern across the keys, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" filling the room. "I got it!" Kish cried proudly. Mint almost hadn't noticed that he had decided to use her shoulder as a chin rest, but, for some reason, she couldn't help but feel comfortable around him.

"You're even better than me." She replied glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. She found a smile on the boy's face and his sparkling golden eyes focused on the keys. She watched him for a moment wondering how she couldn't have noticed this side of him before. He looked… handsome, and… _sweet_ in a way. Had Ichigo ever seen this side of him or was he always being perverted and annoying around her? "You're actually pretty nice Kish…" She said without thinking.

His eyes flickered to her, smile turning into a lopsided grin when he saw her blush and quickly look away. "Heh, you're pretty nice too Minty." He replied snuggling a little closer. He had never really noticed Mint before, she had only been another girl, nothing special. But now it was like he was seeing someone else, she didn't have that snotty wall up to keep everyone out. And she was cute.

She was a tiny girl, dainty, the way her delicate hands moved swiftly across the keys made him smile. And it was cute when she blushed, the pink dusting her upturned nose and pale cheeks made her look adorable, innocent in a way, not stubborn and grumpy like usual.

"You know… you really shouldn't be jealous of Ichigo…" He said slowly, noting on how her body stiffened against his in response. He almost stopped, realizing that she had actually relaxed into him. She was comfortable being close to him… "You say she has people who truly love her? She doesn't. I was the only one foolish enough to really love her…" He said slowly, hoping that she would relax back into him and they could continue their little… thing they had going.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking over her shoulder with a frown and her brows furrowed.

"You say she has Masaya, she doesn't. He's cheating on her with that Miwa girl. Ryou doesn't have a thing for her, he's been watching you for the past month or so. She doesn't have me anymore… I guess I learned better… finally… Your 'Onee-Sama', that's Zakuro right? Well, she only listens to Ichigo because she has to, she's her own woman. She doesn't want to listen to anyone, let alone Ichigo. And she's hardly perfect, she's cruel… She's naïve, she can't see past Masaya's little mask, never has been able to, if she could she would have known he was Deep Blue. She just trusts him too much." He explained staring at the piano, he had stopped playing and somehow his arms had automatically wrapped themselves around the girl's petite waist without her noticing. "So… I just thought you'd like to know…"

"How do you know that stuff?" She murmured.

"I used to be obsessed, remember? I followed her around…"

"You think Ryou likes me?" She asked softly.

"…Yeah…" He said looking away. How had he suddenly gotten into this position? Hoping she would… maybe… like him… but, why? Does he like her? Maybe, not like he liked Ichigo though. But still… That's a good thing isn't it? It's not healthy to be so obsessed with another being, especially when they feel nothing in return.

Mint frowned, looking out the window at the darkening sky. Ryou likes her? That's absurd! The boy hardly paid her any notice… but, perhaps that was why he never treated her harshly like he did Ichigo, expecting so much and threatening her with no pay. He just let her laziness slide. She could see Masaya cheating on Ichigo, he was unnervingly perfect, no one can be so perfect. And for Kish to be opening up to her like this… heck, if he was still in love with Ichigo he would be at her house right now, stalking her. So what did that mean for him to be here? Suddenly popping up at her home?

But he obviously meant no harm, he simply needed someone to talk to. She could relate to that. Pai never had time for his younger brother, he just ignored him most of the time, well, when he wasn't scolding him for his antics. Tart was too young, all he had to worry about was spending time with Pudding without it looking like he actually _liked_ the girl. The other Mews never noticed him unless he was bothering Ichigo or she was complaining about him. And it was the same with her.

What he had said about Zakuro made sense. She hated to be bossed around, so it would make sense for her to dislike Ichigo. Actually, Zakuro would have made a better leader in Mint's opinion, and not just because she was perfect in her eyes. Zakuro was more mature than Ichigo, smarter, and just as powerful.

And of course she knew Ichigo was far from perfect.

So does Kish really not believe that the others love Ichigo? Mint found it a little hard to believe, they all seemed to practically worship the girl who had saved them from Deep Blue. And deep down Mint really does love Ichigo, like an annoying older sister that gets all of the attention she truly doesn't deserve.

She glanced at Kish who hadn't moved from his position, the silence was starting to become uncomfortable. "Kisshu?" Mint murmured, confused by the conflicting emotions dancing across his face and in his eyes, the huge, well, it felt huge to her, amount of information she had just sorted through didn't help her confusion. When he did nothing to respond, only continue to glare at the piano warily, she carefully turned herself and placed her hand gently onto his shoulder. That seemed to snap him out of it, his golden eyes un-fogged and flicked to her face. "Kish… is everything alright?"

He stared at her for a moment, face blank, making her shift uncomfortably. "I should leave…" He said finally, not trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as he looked away.

"You don't have to." She said quickly, grip automatically tightening on his broad shoulder. "I-I mean it's not like I care or anything, I just…"

The grin he gave her silenced her rambling. "Little Bird, I will gladly stay… no, I will gladly spend time with you whenever you desire my presence." He informed her, grin widening when he realized just how bad she was blushing. "You're cute when you blush Kotori-Chan…" He told her and on impulse leaned in to give her a messy kiss on the cheek.

"K-Kisshu!" She yelped, practically jumping out of her skin and blushing even darker. "You don't just… go around kissing people! You might have done that with _Ichigo_ but-"

"Mint," he said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry… it… just felt right…" He mumbled hiding his slightly pink face in her back. He realized he needed to release her, human girls don't seem to like physical contact, or maybe that's just Ichigo… Minty had been letting him hold her earlier…

"Are you like this with everyone? Are all of your people like this?" Mint asked after a moment. "Do they all… I don't know, is it normal to have this much physical contact in your culture?"

Kish blinked but made no move to release the dainty girl. In his culture contact like this was rare, maybe that's why he craves it so much. And he doesn't want to turn out like Pai, sure he's a good warrior and smart but that doesn't matter here in the human world… ok, maybe the smarts do… But it was alien knowledge. Ryou had forbid Pai to go bombarding the people of earth with such knowledge in fear that they would not be able to handle it all and do the wrong things with it. So knowledge and fighting weren't Kish's main focus, he no longer was stuck in an overly strict military school full of boys, he was free to do as he pleased. Meaning he could run around chasing after the beautiful girls of earth to his heart's content. Like Minty for example.

"What would you say if I said no…?" He asked finally.

"I would be tempted to smack you upside the head and call you a pervert." She sighed knowing what was coming.

"Then it's a yes."

"Typical…" She huffed. "Now, if you plan on staying, I suggest letting go."

Kish chuckled, knowing she would not actually make him leave, but he still would listen to her for now. He smirked to himself, gently setting the girl beside him on the bench. "Yes, milady…" he said teasingly.

Mint only rolled her eyes, standing so she could strut over to the door. She stopped to glance back at Kish. "Well, do you want some tea or not?"

"Coming!" He chirped, hopping up to follow.


	3. The Kitchen

**Here's the next chapter, a bit more drama… if you want more, review.**

Chapter 3: The Kitchen

Mint guided Kish down the long halls of her mansion, glad that it was late so that her Nanny would already be in bed and her maids either were already heading home or were in the main, large, kitchen used for cooking where they would be making her dinner. So she easily guided Kish to the smaller kitchen where she tended to get her tea from. It was small, only consisting of a small refrigerator full of some of Mint's favorite foods, mint ice cream, ice tea, and some fixings for her tea, of course, a microwave, a sink, and a small pantry stocked with different types of teas. She did love her tea.

Mint carefully opened the large doors of the pantry to show Kish the different types of teas it held. "What flavor do you want?"

Kish peered into the pantry, scanning over the boxes with golden eyes full of curiosity. "So… each box has a different flavor…?"

"That's right." She replied patiently.

"Hmm… Well, what's your favorites?" He asked finally, hoping she wouldn't notice how he was leaning towards her.

Mint shrugged, reaching up to pluck a small green box from one of the shelves. "This one is nice… oh, this one too." She handed the two boxes to Kish and he couldn't help but green at their titles. "What is it now?" Mint sighed when she saw the look on his face.

"Mint and peppermint tea?" He said teasingly. "Really?"

"Oh, shut up you stupid alien!" Mint huffed although she didn't really mean it. "So, what do you want to try?"

"I think some _Mint_ would be nice…" Before she could even process the statement she found herself pulled against Kish, one strong arm locked around her waist his head ducked so he could nibble on her ear. She gasped in utter surprise, pale cheeks glowing with embarrassment and dark eyes wide in surprise. Her whole body was rigid, not responding to part of her brain's request that she smack the boy upside the head before he did anything more. "Mmm…" He hummed in her ear, moving so his nose brushed along her jaw. "You're cute Kotori-Chan…"

"Kish!" She yelped pushing him away. "Wha… you…" She took a deep breath, trying not to appear so flustered in front of the smirking alien. Although it was a bit too late for that. "You will control yourself in my household." She declared, hands on her hips and frown on her face. "I will not be pushed around, I will not be used like a toy, and I will not become your next Ichigo." She spat making Kish's grin falter.

Was it that easy to tell? Was it that obvious that he was falling hard for the girl?

"…Kisshu? You ok?" She asked warily, noticing the strange look on his face. Wait, he wasn't actually thinking about her like he had Ichigo was he? Of course not! He… he couldn't like her!

"So, you were going to make us some tea?" He said finally, receiving a strange look in response.

Maybe he _was_ thinking of her like Ichigo…

But she would not be the "Backup Plan". Sure she was the second Mew, sure she wasn't the prettiest, but she refused to be… she refused to be Kish's next obsession. She wouldn't let him toy with her like that. She was not a toy, she was not Ichigo's partner, she was not going to stand in her shadow, and she was not going to let Kish use her as backup.

But she didn't want to kick him out.

She was growing to like him, he was interesting, his teasing was entertaining, she could relate to him… Having no one to love and all… But she would not fall for his charms, he was a handsome boy, all of the aliens were in her opinion, with their exotic eyes, icy white skin, and graceful bodies, but she would not fall for him. It wasn't right, her a human him an alien, ex-enemies, different species, different cultures, how could that work?

She took a deep breath, taking the mint tea from him and moving to get their tea. Kish watched as she fluttered around the kitchen like a tiny little bird, standing on her tiptoes to get two teacups, quickly setting up some water in the microwave to heat up, it was cute in a way. When she had their tea she guided him out into a main room with a lush couch, expensive carpeting and light fixtures, a large tv, it all was very nice.

"Here," she sighed, sitting herself down on the couch and setting their drinks on the coffee table before motioning for him to join her. He carefully sat beside her, puzzled. "Now be careful," she snapped, placing one of the dainty cups in his hands. "It's hot."

"Hn, thanks Minty." Was his reply as he hesitantly took a sip. True, it was hot, but it was sweet and fresh. He smiled to himself, wondering if this was how her lips would taste…

"Well… I'm glad you like it…" She sighed, those stressful thoughts still mingling in her mind.

They had talked for a while, laughing and reminiscing the old days when they were not friends but enemies. He would tell her of the funny things that happened between the fights, she would tell him of Ichigo's ditzy nature, Pudding's antics, and Lettuce's accidents. But after a while the talk had quieted, turning into a comfortable silence. Only when Mint's head came to rest on his shoulder did Kish realize the girl was asleep.

He didn't hesitate to shift so he could take her into his arms, why settle for having her sleep, leaning against him, when they both would be more comfortable this way? He leaned back against the arm of the couch so that the girl was now in a more comfortable position along with himself. He smiled down at her when she nuzzled farther into his chest. She was warm and smelt of mint, a very fitting scent in his opinion. He had never imagined holding her like this but now he had trouble imagining any other here, resting in his arms.

Is he really already falling again?

It made him feel pathetic. Again he was falling for someone whose feelings were different from his own. She probably was only allowing him to stay here out of pity, she probably is madly in love with that stupid blond scientist, this all was yet another mistake on Kish's part. He was falling hard… again.

Great.

Just what he needed. Yet another scar on his heart. Soon enough no one would want it, it would be too beat up and abused to ever be cared for or desired. Let alone by the girl curled against him, she likes things to be perfect, it doesn't take a genius to see that. Just like it doesn't take a genius to see that Kish is far from perfect.

"Mmm…" The girl snuggled even closer, fingers curling around the fabric of Kish's shirt. It brought a smile to his face, allowing him to momentarily forget his troubles. He ducked his head so he could nuzzle against her cheek as he tightened his grip on the petite body.

He had always longed to hold Ichigo like this. That feisty little red-head that used to be the focus of his attention. But now… now he found himself focusing on silly, stubborn, and always adorable Mint.

Ichigo? Why had he loved her again? He couldn't quite remember.

All he could think about was his Little Bird. He already had a good idea of her faults, she was extremely stubborn, a perfectionist, she despised Ichigo and worshipped Zakuro, besides that she didn't seem to have any extreme feelings like himself, she was a little lazy, definitely spoiled, but he still liked her.

Underneath that shell she had a totally different side. She was soft and lonely. Who could blame her? She was stuck in this empty old house all day with no one to talk to. Maybe that's why she allowed him to stay, she was desperate for another living, breathing, and moderately intelligent being to converse with. And he just happened to be passing through.

He had actually been heading home from the yellow one's home. He had gotten in the habit of going with Tart to visit the girl and her siblings. He enjoyed playing with the little ones who now referred to him as "Uncle Kishy" while the little monkey tormented his own sibling.

He smiled to himself, pulling the girl a little closer, gently pressing his lips to her temple. She let out a little sigh but did not wake, thankfully. Kish had never held someone like this, he had wanted to of course, but such physical contact, as said before, was rare in the Cyniclon culture. This, as well as kissing, was not something that was considered proper, at least not in public.

But Kish enjoyed it. So why make something so nice improper?

"Nm, who…?" Mint's dark eyes fluttered open and Kish's clamped shut as he quickly evened out his breaths. He was a master at this, pretending to be asleep. He allowed her to sit up, pulling out of his now limp arms. Mint's cheeks flushed when she realized her position. She found her face only inches away from the dangerously adorable one belonging to a certain green-headed alien.

He was making this whole not-falling-in-love thing harder than she thought it would be.

How can you not love a face like that?

She scrambled off of him and, to her horror, only succeeded in awakening the boy. "Hm? Minty, why is your face so red?" He mumbled but it somehow still came out in a teasing sort of way.

"Sh-shut up!" She yelped, blushing even darker.

He grinned wickedly and before Mint could even try to object she was pinned to the couch in a way that only made her blush and anger grow. Kish leaned in, his warm breath that was thick and smelt of the tea from earlier along with his own natural, heady, and rich scent was caressing her skin. She struggled against him but his grip on her wrists, that were currently pinned above her head, did not falter and his knees planted on either side of her waist did not help.

"K-Kisshu! I swear if you don't get off of me right this second I'll-I'll-"

"What will you do Little Bird?" He teased, leaning in farther, and for one long moment she thought that he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. He went back to her ear, which now felt like it was getting a bit to much attention, nipping at it gently. "Hm?" He mumbled against her skin, earning a little gasp that sounded more like a whimper to escape the girl's lips. "Tell me Kotori, do you have a boyfriend?"

"K-Kisshu!"

"I didn't think so… and Blondie, do you think he really could make you happy?" He asked, voice hardening ever so slightly.

"Wh-what are you…"

"What am I talking about? I like you Minty… your not what I thought you were…" He replied, one hand trailing down her arm and stopping to cup her cheek. "You should… give me a chance."

"K-Kisshu…" She whimpered.

"Say yes…" He breathed into her ear huskily.

"I-I don't know what to say!" She squeaked. "This… this is all too random! I already told you I'm not going to be your next Ichi-mmm!"

Mint's eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly found his lips on her own, forcing her own to move along with his. She went rigid, too stunned to do anything else. Until he let out a growl of pleasure, both hands now moving down to her hips, leaving her own free to do as they pleased…

There was a loud crack followed by Kish tearing himself away from Mint, scowling, cursing, and keeping a hand clamped over his stinging right cheek. He hovered over the arm of the couch, staring at Mint who was panting and struggling to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Kisshu!" She hissed, dark eyes narrowed. "Are you insane?"

He gulped, jaw tightening before looking away. "I should go…" The air around him wavered, and he was gone.

"Good riddance…" She hissed.


End file.
